Talk:Mordekaiser/Strategy/@comment-99.46.145.21-20110806035258/@comment-4307617-20110817071513
So I created a wiki account just to help you out. Considering that I've been playing Mordekaiser since he first came out, I have played as him and played against him. So here are some basic tips I'd like to give considering the many beatings I've given and received while playing him. Tip 1. Mordekaiser usually gets one of these items while starting out: a. regrowth pendant, b. amplifying tome, c. boots, d. doran's shield. as such he is actually quite a fragile character at the early levels having between 421 to about 600 health starting out in the game. Thus the best defense against a Mordekaiser is an early offense. Many times people get scared of attacking Mordekaiser early because of the fear of reprisal. However, considering that most people tend to get his Siphon first, that means that he's only going to deal about 65 up to 90 damage with one spell that has a six second cooldown. As such if you stay on the side of your minions you force him to either attack you with the cone or the minions either way giving you an advantage during the early levels. Since most people facing off against Mordekaiser are carries in some way, your best bet is to use an aggressive spell against him. Many times I have defeated him as Tryndamere or Corki or Jax or even as Mordekaiser myself by being more aggresive than the other Mordekaiser. Also by being aggressive against a Mordekaiser early you will help to push him away from the minions giving you the advantage of killing his minions and reaching level 2 or 3 before he does and thus profoundly gaining an attack advantage on him. Tip 2. Many Mordekaisers know they are weak in the early games, as such they might defer to the tower-hugging strategy more especially if they are forced to a 1v2. So tip 2 is learn how to last-hit minions to starve Mordekaisers, many people might not know this tactic but it helps a lot especially against heavy carries like Mordekaiser who especially need the early minion farm. TIp 3. Late game Mordekaisers are the main threats to any team, they are the ones who can get a triple kill faster than Akali can get all her Shadow Dance's off, as such an important key to remember is that Mordekaiser does not have any kind of escape mechanism of his own, use this tactically. Many times I have been defeated simply because I was forced into a CC of some kind that prevented me from being in the middle of a team fight, keep Mordekaiser away from the team fights and you will find that he is quite weakend then. Tip 4. Many people have problems dealing with Mordekaiser 1v1 end game simply because so many of his spells power his shield and his ultimate continually keeps buffing his shield, as such I would like to remind again that he does not have any escape mechanism, and harassing a Mordekaiser at full health is the same as going for a full tank at full health it is not wise they have too many tools to keep themselves full of health and plenty of resistances to prevent your full damage. If you don't think you can defeat a Shen or a Rammus or an Alistar with your current build then don't go for Mordekaiser. Understand that he is labeled as a Melee Fighter and as such he is strong in close proximity, thus use any mechanics you have to continually harass him while keeping him at a distance. Tip 5. This one should be fairly easy to understand and if anyone is over Summoner level 10 you're probably realizing this by now, but the target that most Melee Fighters focus are squishy ranged fighters whether they are physical carry or Mages. I have seen most team fights finish with the Mordekaiser team losing maybe one champion and the enemy team being aced simply because the physical carry was focused in the battle and they were close to the front line. If you are facing off against a team with a Mordekaiser realize that his most effective target for slaughter is your physical carry, thus if you are the physical carry or you are the tank, the most important thing you should do is to keep yourself at range/protect the physical carry. A Mordekaiser that does Children on any other target is for the most part wasting it. Obviously if you are a melee fighter understand that he will focus you as well. Tip 6. Lastly if you are said melee fighter from the previous tip, you should understand by now that most Melee Fighters should be building one of two important builds and those are either Lifesteal or Resistance, thus for my last tip I recommend either building lifesteal or resistance to counter the enemy Mordekaiser. If you are gaining more health back than he is dealing you will win and if you gain Magic resistance you will be able to outlast his damage. Since his ultimate is such a long spell, even though it does a lot of damage it also takes a long time to deal it all.